warzone_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Cry Havoc
Cry Havoc is the seventh mission in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. The mission is a two-parter resolving around the 2 sides of the battle, the first half featuring Mark Owen repelling terrorist forces from the Convention capital Geneva and the second half featuring Calvin Silex rescuing Amir Nazari from the prison facility where's on death row. Overview Part 1 - Order The mission starts with a short cutscene of a shot on the side of a Sparrow drone. The drone is hit with a missile and plunges to the ground rapidly, showing a brief glimpse of civilians in the centre square running away before cutting to black. It opens from the POV of Karma 2 days later going through a security clearance on a Geneva station as he overlooks the city of Geneva in full lockdown. The team arrived recently to move the quarantined crashsite of the Sparrow. Together with Decker, you enter a train. A moment later, outer perimeter scouts report sightings of drones that don't appear on the radar. In a instance, the sky fills with unaffiliated drones and the train is hit by a missile fired from a drone. It derails and Karma blacks out, only to wake up being carried out of the wagon. He gets revitalized by a stim pack and gets up to see Geneva having turned into a battlefield. Together with other stationed forces, Vanguard secures the central square and opens an escape window for ravaged outer defense personnel to retreat. After getting ahold of the situation, the team moves on the secure pinned down survivors who have gone dark after the first strike. They fight their way through the streets, eliminating a Spyder tank on their way and securing the Wall area. However, the team is immediately extracted and reassigned to the prison area. They are briefed on the fact that enemy "special units" were heading to the prison area, but once they arrive at the prison, they find it in ruins with the hostiles already gone. Cutscene The cutscene opens with a man standing in front of an hangar with his back to the camera. The camera slowly zooms out to show that the hangar is massive. Saint narrates, that is time to show what they can do. In the cutscene, the hangar doors opens to show a massive army of drones. It flashes a view times, showing a brief glimpse of the drone armies moving towards Geneva on a digital map. Part 2 - Chaos The POV of Saint is shown, sneaking towards a wall outside, overlooking the city from afar together with Locke, Deuce and Prophet. On the radio, Glasgow is heard saying that the fleet is converging on Geneva in 1 minute. They head towards the wall, as in their back the drone fleet starts engaging the walls and the inner city. Due to a direct impact of missile, the Wall guards are disoriented and the team engages the guards head on. Eventually, they launch grappling hooks to scale the wall and step into the city. They quickly sweep the streets and enter the underground metro system. With a brief moment of silence, they sneak towards a stationed group of police forces, collecting cargo and transporting it through the metro wagons. They come up with an engagement plan, everyone's hostile, and Saint readies his Scourge to use against them. After taking them down, Deuce says that he hopes that every sacrifice of their humanity they make is worth the payoff in the end, nobody daring to reassure him. They run down the underground station, counting their steps until they are beneath the prison yard. They breach the top of the tunnel and jump up onto the prison yard. They breach the prison front and step inside, finding that the prison is a pentagon with rotating hallways and prison cells to confuse inmates during a possible escape. They engage with prison security, which includes high armored riot control guards, while trying to find the cell holding the Doctor. This can be done very quick with luck, as the room where the Doctor is is randomized and can be the first one the player looks. Once they find the Doctor, they open the prison and grab the doctor, who is very confused and starts talking arabic to them. Nobody understands what he says, so Prophet tries to reason with him in English and tells him they are there to save him. Meanwhile, Saint has the chance to decide wether or not he wants to help Prophet escort Nazari out or go with Locke to bury their trails. Option 1/Escort= If he decides to help escort Nazari, he and Prophet will fight their ways out while protecting Nazari from taking damage. The opposition is not that difficult, but keeping Nazari covered proves to be a difficult point. After some point, the prisoners are released as Locke incites them through the intercom. The prisoners prove to be hostile, but easily taken down. Once outside, they will contact Glasgow to deliver a drone to pick them up. |-| Option 2/Riot= If he decides to bury their trails, he and Locke will head down to the core of the facility. They fight their way to the central room, which is elevated in the middle of the prison, opening all prison doors and Locke incites them through the intercom. Saint puts some remote explosives on the cables elevating the room. After leaving the prison, he detonates the charges, causing the centre to plummet and cause major destruction in the prison. After Glasgow sends in the drone, Saint connects with a fleet of Sparrow drones to destroy close by AA batteries. The vac drone arrives and they get on, flying away amidst the havoc in the city. Glasgow notes that the size of the attack will have political consequences, but Saint replies that it wasn't for nothing. He steps over to the startled Nazari, asking him where he wants to start. Characters *Mark "Karma" Owen *Calvin "Saint" Silex *Harrison Decker *Jacek "Kozak" Blaszczykowski *Mike "Deuce" Fisher *Evan "Prophet" Demarco *David Locke *Dylan "Glasgow" Hall (Voice Only) Achievements *'Let Slip the Dogs of War '(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Cry Havoc on any difficulty. *'Two Sides to the Story'(15 /Bronze ) - Complete Order faster Chaos on any difficulty. Category:Campaign Category:Missions